


A Captain's Stubborn Jedi

by MightyWolves23



Series: Fated Across the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, Can it be called time travel if reader is from our world, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Reader, Fives is a ghost, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Reader, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, It apparently exists in galaxy's far far away too, It's not just a river in Egypt, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Light Angst, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Name-Calling, Reader speaks Mando'a too, Stubborn Reader, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Time Travel, no y/n, non-graphic injury, of a sort, only to palpatine, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: You had been working with the 501st, with Rex, ever since the war started. You had been here longer than that though. Being that close with the clone captain feelings were bound to come up.He never knew that you knew exactly what he was calling you when he used names like Cyar'ika and Cyare. You kept it from him and it comes out in the worst possible way.The idiot was going to get himself killed and you were not going to stand for that. Not at all.Your stubbornness would be your downfall one day, you knew that. But maybe a certain clone might be able to help you with that. Spoiler: He does.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: Fated Across the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Captain's Stubborn Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, more plot bunnies than I can handle. I spent nearly all day on this. Don't worry, I took a three-hour nap at some point. 
> 
> This is also a series and I hope you enjoy it. I have at least three more of these to write. (Wolffe, Cody, and Fox need some love too.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. 
> 
> Mando'a here and at the end. 
> 
> Cyar'ika - Darling or Sweetheart.   
> Cyare - Beloved  
> Di'kutla Alora'ad - Stupid Captain  
> Nar'sheb - 'Shove it!' But stronger.   
> Utreekov - Fool, idiot (lit. Emptyhead)  
> Osi'kyr - Strong exclamation of surprise or dismay. (here it's surprise)  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Alor'ad - I love you, Captain. (lit. I know you forever, Captain)   
> Ni ceta - Sorry (lit. I kneel) Groveling apology. Rare.   
> Ner atin Jetii - My stubborn Jedi  
> Gar darasuum - Yours forever.

“This is just…" 

"Heartbreaking." 

"I was going to say pathetic. But that works too." 

You could hear the pity in their voices. You grit your teeth and punch the bag harder. You could have saved him. You could have saved Fives if you only were there. If you had been there on Coruscant. Or you could have gone with him to Kamino. You could have saved Tup and Fives. 

“I can’t watch anymore. I’m going to get the Captain and the General.” 

One of your clone voyeurs left the gym. 

You launch your bleeding knuckles at the bag again. You punch it three more times, relishing in the pain it caused. You deserved that. You deserve the pain and everything it brings you. 

“Commander!”

Running feet reach your ears but you don’t acknowledge them. You lay your fists into the punching bag again. 

“Hey. Calm down.” 

Warm calloused hands gently grab your own and stop them from hitting the bag in front of you. 

“What’s wrong?” 

You look up into Rex’s warm amber gaze. You can’t do it. You can’t sit here and do nothing. Not anymore. Fives’ death could have been prevented if the Evil Sith Bastard was taken care of. And poor Fox probably had some of his ‘orders’ already given. It sickened you! 

“I-I can’t do this anymore!” Tears cloud your vision. You miss Rex giving the signal to clear the gym. “Fives and Tup? Echo? I-I can’t keep losing them!” 

You rip your hands from Rex’s when he tries to comfort you. 

“No! It’s my fault! I can’t stop you from-” 

“Commander enough!” 

Rex rarely yelled. When he did, people always listened. You were no exception. 

You stop and just stare at him. The tears continuously drip from your eyes. 

"It is not your fault. None of this is your fault. You can't keep believing that or it's going to destroy you.  _ Cyar'ika _ , it's not your fault." Rex's tone left no doubt to what he believed. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, Captain, if I don’t believe you.” You stare woodenly at a spot beyond Rex’s right shoulder. 

You knew how he felt about you and you were ignoring it. He didn’t know that you spoke Mando’a and you weren’t going to tell him. 

How can you not know how he feels when whenever you are alone he calls you  _ those _ names? 

_ Cyar’ika. _ Darling or Sweetheart.  _ Cyare _ . Beloved. 

You didn’t want to tell him you knew about it so you ignored it, him, and all the feelings he gave you. 

“Commander,” Rex sighed like the weight of the entire galaxy rested on his shoulders. “I’ll be here when you want to talk.” 

You turn away from him and head towards the doors. You almost miss hearing him say, 

“I’ll always be here,  _ Cyare _ .” 

Tears sting your eyes. It was going to be a nightmare when he discovered you spoke Mando’a. You wouldn’t be able to passively ignore his endearments then. 

****

You sit at your desk in the office you shared with Rex and stare off into space. A blank piece of flimsy is in front of you with a pen clutched between your bruised and cracked fingers. 

You had nothing. No way to stop the Evil Sith Bastard. All those fics you have read in your world and your mind is drawing a blank. 

Well, not totally a blank. Your mind was fixed on a certain clone captain. 

A clone captain that had shoved you out of the way of a blaster bolt and ended up taking the shot right in his side today in battle. 

You were furious. And worried but mostly furious. How dare he?! You get that he probably loved you but taking a shot that you could have easily avoided made you angry. He was taking unnecessary risks and… 

“Commander?” There was a polite knock on your door. 

“Come in, Kix.” You call out absently. You stare at your knuckles. This was the second time in less than a week you have busted them open. Kix is going to be angry. 

Your door hisses open and a heavy sigh reaches your ears. “Seriously, Commander? Again? You can’t keep punching things without protection for your hands. I get that you have that Jedi  _ kebise _ but that’s no excuse for injuring yourself on purpose.” 

You let the irritated clone medic work on your knuckles and scold you at the same time. 

“H-How is he?” You clear your throat at the huskiness in it. 

Kix paused in the middle of applying some bacta to your hand. “So you do care. Some of us weren’t really sure because you seem to ignore him half the time but the others knew something was-” 

“Kix!” Your voice goes hoarse and you cough to clear your throat. “How is he?” 

“He’ll live, Commander. He’ll need a few hours in the bacta tank. He conscious right now. I’m putting him under when I go back to the medbay. You can go see him if you want.” 

Kix’s suggestion made your heart leap. You glanced back at the blank flimsy and you knew that you would get nothing done unless you saw Rex for yourself. 

“Lead the way, Kix.” 

****

“You absolute idiot!” You yell at the captain in the bed. “I could have easily avoided that shot and you decided you needed to be a hero?” 

You dismiss the crowd you had gathering around the curtained off area that you and Rex were in. You could feel each individual clone light press closer to you. 

“I was perfectly fine! I don’t need you to save me!” 

Rex just sits there and lets you get it all out. It burns you deep inside at the fact that he knows to let you just rant before you will be reasonable again. It makes your insides feel like lava that he gets you and knows you that well. 

You gasp for a breath after a particularly long-winded shout about heroics. 

“Commander. I’m fine. I just need a quick nap. I’ll be alright.” Rex tries to soothe. 

You don’t even realize what language you are speaking. If you did, you would have used another or maybe even not spoken at all. As it is, you hiss out two words in Mando’a and flee the medbay in a fit of anger. 

_ “Di’kutla Alor’ad. _ ” 

You storm past the frozen clones and head right back towards the gym. You needed to let off some steam. 

“Wrap your hands, Commander!” Kix yells after you. 

_ “Nar’sheb,  _ Kix!” You scream back. 

****

You find yourself in the same position from a week prior. You, your knuckles bleeding and bruised, a punching bag, swaying violently from the hits you are giving it, and one of your friends trying to talk you down. 

You grunt after a hard right hook followed by a knee jab to the bag. 

“You have the clones in a mess.” 

Anakin’s tone is completely casual. Like you are not leaving bloody streaks on the punching bag that they brought in just for you. 

“Kix had to sedate Rex sooner than he wanted because the captain tried to get up to follow you.” 

You snarl under your breath and kick the bag with all the rage you feel.  _ “Utreekov. _ ” 

“You know, in all the years I have known you, not once have you told me that you can speak Mando’a.” 

You spin around harshly and attack Anakin with your bare fists. 

As Anakin said, he has known you a while. For over ten years you have known the little boy from Tatooine and you knew he knows just how you act when someone you love is in danger or takes what you deem as a foolish risk. 

It scalds you, even more, to realize Rex knows you just as well, maybe even better and you’ve only known him for maybe a year. 

Anakin evades your attacks and even tries some of his own. 

You spar for what feels like hours. You had him pinned once and he had you a couple of times. The final time he has you flat on the mat with his hands holding you down. 

“Had enough?” He panted. 

“Yes. I’m alright.” The rage has drained out of you and you feel awful for yelling at Rex and fighting Anakin. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not.” Anakin helps you up. “I haven’t had that good of a spar in months.” 

You smile and go for some water by the edge of the room. You gulp down the cool drink. 

“So… did Rex know you can speak Mando’a?” 

You choke on the water. “What?” You cough violently trying to dispel the liquid from your lungs. 

“Whoa. Take it easy or I’ll call Kix. He was already fuming when he called me to the medbay.” Anakin roughly slapped you back. 

You twist away and stare at Anakin in horror. “I did what?” 

“The men are talking. It’s all over the ship. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s on the other ships as well. You called Rex something that made him nearly injure himself worse. As soon as you left the medbay, yelling something pretty rude at Kix too or so I’m told, he tried to go after you and fell to the ground.” Anakin was staring at you with curiosity. “I want to know what you said to Kix. I have never seen him that angry before.” 

It all comes rushing back to you. You felt terrible. You let Rex know you knew what he had been saying in the worst possible way ever. You called him a stupid captain and told Kix to basically fuck off. 

You pale before standing up straight and making for the doors. “I have to… he can’t… no. I can’t face… I have to…” 

Over and over it played in your mind. You can’t face him. You knew how he felt and you were ignoring how you felt. If ever you needed to meditate it was now. But first… 

You barge into your shared office and gather all your important work. It was here where you two spent the most time. Him doing reports and some paperwork and you doing supply demands and both yours and Anakin’s paperwork. The times where you both needed a break and the two of you would just talk. Talk about anything and everything. 

You shared some stories from your previous childhood in your old world, omitting anything dangerous. Rex telling you about growing up on Kamino and some of the prank wars his brothers got into on the ship that was funny but he couldn’t really join in because of his rank. 

You brush aside the memories and quickly pack up everything on your desk. You left the holo of 

Rex and you after the battle on Christophos. You had swanned up to him and patted his helmet playfully, telling him that having three Jedi assigned to him was a good thing. He had three more people to watch his back. Cody had taken the picture after laughing so hard he snorted. 

Rex had taken his helmet off and was staring at you unimpressed. You were bent over laughing in the holo. 

You hurriedly shove the holo in a desk drawer and run from the room with your pack of datapads slung over your shoulder. 

Soldiers stare after you as your head for your room. You dump your pack of datapads on your bed before using the Force to aid your jump into the vent. You keep using the Force as you close the vent behind you. 

You crawl deeper into the vent system and settle in a slightly bigger area. You cross your legs and slip into the Force. 

*****

It was difficult at first to sink into the Force. You had arrived at the temple when you were fourteen. 

Shortly before Anakin’s appearance into the story you knew. You were scared. You were in a world you could only dream of and you had nothing to your name. 

The Jedi almost didn’t take you. The Force, it seemed, fought for you to be placed with them. You also almost didn’t get a master to train you. You worked hard for a year on catching up on what you needed to learn. 

The Jedi were baffled that you couldn’t read or write Galatic Basic but spoke it well enough. Math and History were also different than what you knew. It seemed like you almost lived in the archives as you desperately read and studied to catch up to the other kids your age. It was how hard you worked that saved you from being sent away. 

Master Plo Koon stepped up and took you as his Padawan all those years ago. You became tentative friends with Anakin when Obi-Wan became knighted. Master Windu ordered you to keep a close eye on Obi-wan and Anakin. 

After that, you became close with Anakin, often being the only person he could talk to besides the Evil Sith Bastard. 

You tried to help with his anger and you heard that his mother was saved by the help of a stranger. You didn’t know what had changed but something had to of with you being here, right? 

You were such a help with Anakin’s issues that the council decided to put you with Anakin in charge of the 501st to help him even more. They told you to keep it a secret but you ignored them. You knew that the Evil Sith Bastard would eventually find out and use it to twist Anakin even more. 

You kept nothing from him. Except for the fact that this was all a story in your galaxy. You told no one of that little fact so there was no way the Evil Sith Bastard would know. 

The Force wrapped around you like a comforting blanket fresh from the dryer on an extremely cold day. 

_ Peace. _ It whispered.  _ Be at peace. Change. Change is needed. _

“Change is needed for what? The galaxy? The Order? This war?” 

You let out a soft gasp as the Force filled the little area you were in. You felt like someone who loved you very much just kissed your forehead like a mother, ruffled your hair like a playful older sibling, and gave you a hug like a loving father. 

_ Change. Change to everything. Sent more. More help you need. Sent to you more help. My Chosen Ones. Peace. Be at peace. _

You felt your eyes drifting close. A warm breeze kicked up at the air unit turned on. You fell asleep not even four feet from your room. Unknowing of a certain Captain about to kick up a fuss. 

*****

“Where is she?!” A demanding voice woke you up, a couple of hours later. 

“Sir, I need you to come back to the medbay.” 

The similar yet different voices clued you into people in your rooms. 

“We are still in hyperspace so she can’t have left the ship.” 

That was Rex’s voice but it sounded… off. 

“She cleared off her desk but all her things are still here. Her lightsaber is right there so where is she?!” 

“Sir! I need you to come back to the medbay now!” Kix was in her room too. “You have the whole crew on the lookout for her. You need to rest or you will just injure yourself further.” 

“But she knows! She’s known all along and she hid it!” 

You don’t realize it but, when you unconsciously scoot back, your foot hits the side of the vent with a slight clang. 

You don’t see Rex’s calculating gaze aimed at the vent system.  _ “Cyar’ika, _ I know you are up there. I’ll wait for you to talk to me but don’t wait too long. I’m not that patient.” 

You hold your breath until it seemed like Rex and Kix left your room. You cautiously edge towards the grating. There was no one there. You sigh and drop down onto the floor of your room on the Resolute. 

There was something on your bed that wasn’t there before. You walked over to it and gently picked it up. It was the holo that you shoved in your drawer. 

You peered at the piece of flimsy underneath it. It had three simple sentences on it. 

_ You said you like it when people give you notes. Come back, Cyar’ika. I’ll miss you. _

You stare hotly at the paper as the Force swirls around you comfortingly.  _ Change. Need to change.  _

You sniff at the cosmic thing that surrounds you every day. 

_ My Chosen Ones. Change everything. _

You set your jaw. You still needed to think. Stubborn to the last, you won’t admit it yet. But there was a slim possibility that you might just love the clone captain. 

You knew you were a big fat liar. 

*****

You had managed to successfully avoid Rex and all clones by the time you made it to Coruscant. You had gotten the news. A standard galactic week’s leave. It was only five days a week here. You missed your old life with its seven days a week calendar. The one here was so confusing. 

You were moving to your Jedi temple rooms with your chin held high. You were positive that Rex had already left the ship and he can’t go into the small apartments at the Jedi Temple so you were all set for the rest of the week. 

You freeze when you leave your room. A familiar figure was leaning against the wall. 

“Walk with me?” Anakin said as he fiddled with his lightsaber clipped to his waist. 

You sigh and look from the pack in your hands to the hanger bay longingly. 

“It will only take a few minutes,” Anakin assured. He looked up and earnest blue eyes met yours. 

You sigh and shoulder your pack as you follow Anakin down the hall, away from the place you wanted to go. 

“What do you feel towards Rex?” 

“Straight to the punch then. No holdouts?” You attempt a joke. 

Anakin fixed a serious look at you. “You can’t avoid him forever. What will happen in the next battle we have? Are you really going to fight with so many things between you? What will happen if he dies in the next battle? Are you willing to let him-” 

“Rex won’t die!” You nearly yell. A couple of passerby’s eye you with interest. You lower your voice. “Rex will not die. Not for a long time if I have any say in it. None of them will. Not Cody, Bly, Wolffe, and Fox…” You trail off when you get to the Commander that most likely has some ‘orders’ in place. There was no way he worked for the Evil Sith Bastard that closely and not have noticed things. “I will save as many of them as I can.” 

“You can’t save everyone in the galaxy.” Anakin protests the impossibility of the fact. 

You stare at him evenly. “No, you’re right, I can’t. But I can die trying.” After the morbid statement. You turn to leave. “Can I go now? I have a shuttle to catch.” 

“Wait!” Anakin reached out and grabbed your arm. “Please, at least tell Rex something. You know that disorder in a unit will be the end of a lot of good men and we need Rex. Someone needs to keep us all in line here.” 

You admit he has a point. You couldn’t avoid him forever. You were needed back at the war front in a week. If there was an issue in your ranks, that causes problems with the whole team and people will die that probably shouldn’t. 

“I’ll talk to him sometime this week. Say hi to the Senator for me. I’ll cover for you at the Temple.” You saunter off, leaving a spluttering Anakin in your wake. 

You snicker as you make your way down to the planet. That look on his face was priceless. You knew you were going to be cornered later but that was so worth it. 

You land near the barracks and have to immediately duck behind a crate. There he was. Shining in the Force and barking orders to manage the chaos. 

“Who are we hiding from?” A voice at your elbow calls out. 

_ “Osi’kyr _ .” You catch yourself before you yell the word out. You shoot your gaze to the left to see someone that makes tears come to your eyes. “Fives.” You blurt out. 

He has the blue tinge that signifies him as a Force Ghost. He looks healthy and at peace. Like none of the stress of fighting a war is on him. Like it simply melted with death. 

Your heart aches because you knew that if you succeeded, you would see that same look on Rex and multiple other clones. 

“H-how?” You stutter out. You knew that this was impossible. No clone could be able to do this. In fact, not just any Jedi could as well. You had to be strong in the Force to be able to be a ghost. 

“Not here. Let’s go to your place. Maybe then we both will get answers.” Fives seemed to melt away. 

Your breath hitches on a sob but you stand up. You skirt past Rex and his group of underlings moving boxes from the shuttle to somewhere you didn’t care to know at the moment. 

You catch a speeder taxi and head for the Jedi Temple. As soon as you are in your rooms, you softly call out for the dead clone. “Fi-ves?” Your voice cracks in the middle of the name. 

“I’m here.” 

The voice comes from behind you. You sob and try to throw yourself at him but all you do is go through where he was. 

“I’m sorry.” You try to stifle your cries. “I was going to save you. I wanted to save you. If only I was there I could have…” 

“Commander. What are you talking about?” Fives looked so confused. “You were going to save me? You couldn’t have possibly known about-” 

“I did... do. I do know.” You cast your sense around the room to catch any listening devices or bugs. Your room was clear so you sighed. You told Fives everything. How you were from an entirely different universe, how you knew exactly who the one in control of this war was. How you had known about his death, how you were trying your best to save the galaxy. You don’t tell him anything about the future. That won’t do any good to anyone. 

You wait in anxiety while Fives processed all the information you just threw at him. 

He sort of floats on your couch as he thinks. 

“I’m not going to lie and say I’m a little angry with you that you haven’t done anything sooner but I can kind of get the situation here. You are just one person going against that… what did you call him again?” 

“Evil Sith Bastard.” You whisper. 

“Evil Sith Bastard,” Fives repeats. “Sounds about right.” 

“How… how are you here? No normal being can be a Force Ghost. It takes a person strong in the Force, stronger than even me, to be like that.” You gesture at his whole body. 

“I don’t know. I died and then I was just floating. I felt myself be worry-free and then something came to me and told me that you needed me and here I am. I don’t think I can be here long but I think I’m not the only one who will show up to you. It’s just a feeling though.” Fives ‘sat’ forward. “Now, what’s going on with you and the Captain? I could even feel that tension and I’m dead.” 

You spill the whole story to your best friend beside Anakin. You tell him all that had happened and how you let it be known that you knew Mando’a in the worst possible way. 

Fives was quiet until you reached your last encounter with Anakin. “The General is right. You can’t keep him in this holding pattern. It’s not fair to you or him. How do you feel about him? And be honest, it’s only you and me here.” 

You sigh and sort through your feelings finally. You liked that he got you. That he knew all your little quirks and loved you anyway. You were stubborn, you were brash and loud at times, you got angry when you were worried or scared. You loved that he knew just how to combat each of these issues. 

He could out stubborn you (as evidence of this situation). He reminded you how to calm down in the easiest and non-offensive way. He knew to let you rant and expel your anger before coming back and talking through things in a rational and adult manner. 

You loved that he just… got you. 

He shared similar interests and you both could talk for hours about anything or just sit in silence as one of you read a book on a datapad and the other worked on paperwork. And it was comfortable too. You didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter and small talk. 

He was there with you from the start of the war and you knew how his story ended. It made your heart ache to think of all the trials he might have to go through. 

You… you loved him. Wholly and undoubtedly. You loved all his little quirks too. His tendency to be bossy sometimes and his calm and quiet nature. He was rarely angry and his presence in the Force was steady as a mountain. Like he might get shaken but he would always stand firm in what he believed. It was a shame that what he believed in would one day betray him. 

No. You grit your teeth. You  _ were _ going to save him. You were going to save all of them. You would save them or die trying and you just might die. 

Taking on a trained Sith Master all by yourself when you are just a Jedi Knight (not even a good one at that) just might kill you. You still had a lot to learn. 

You had a lot to plan for. You had lists to make and things to take care of but first things first. 

“Fives? Do you know where Rex is?” 

****

You tentatively enter the bar known as 79’s. Clones from all areas of the GAR were crammed into booths, by the bar, over on the dance floor. 

You spot the orange of the 212th, the gray of the 104th, the red of Fox’s battalion. Many more colors swam around you as you pushed your way through the crowd towards a table in the back that you were pointed to. 

Fives ghosted along at your side. It seemed you were the only one who could see him. You gave a short snort at your pun before settling down at the sight before you. 

You gave a small gulp at the image of the three most iconic clones sitting in a booth. Commander Wolffe was lounging spread out in the booth, taking up as much room as he could. 

Commander Cody was seated next to Rex with his arm flung over the Captain’s shoulders. 

And the Captain… Your captain looked so upset that your heart gave a lurch in your chest. His shoulders were slumped and he was staring into a cup of some kind of glowing liquid. 

Fives gives you a nod and moves out of the way, but still with a good view of what will happen. 

“Captain.” You had to speak up a little for him to hear you over the noise. Around the booth, clones quieted to hear what was going to happen. 

Rex’s head snapped up and his warm amber eyes met yours. He breathed out your birth name. He didn’t call you Commander or even one of his endearments but your actual name, given to you by your parents over in your old universe. 

“Rex... I… uh…” You shoot a look at the other clones. The whole bar seemed to have quieted down almost every gaze was on you. You clear your throat with nerves. 

Fives gives you a thumbs up and you think back to how all this had started. 

You take a deep breath. It was now or never.  _ “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, Alor’ad. _ ” You felt tears well.  _ “Ni ceta.”  _

Rex stood up. The entire bar seemed to be holding its breath. Every clone and being in the bar had their eyes trained on you and Rex. 

“Why are you saying sorry?” Rex took a step towards you. 

“Because I lied to you. I knew all along what you were saying. Every time you spoke Mando’a I knew what you were saying. I knew how you felt and I ignored you and your feelings.” You tried desperately to not cry. You were a Jedi Knight. You had an image to uphold but a few tears dripped out despite your best efforts. “I’m so sorry.” 

Rex pulled you into his arms. You bury your face into his chest and try hard to not cry. “I’m sorry. I’m not the best person. I can get angry when I’m worried or scared. I can get extremely loud and brash sometimes. Anakin doesn’t help with that. I can get stubborn but-” 

The entire bar lets out a shout as Rex silences you with a kiss. He pulls back and brushes his thumb across your cheekbone. 

“ _ Ner atin Jetii. _ ” He murmured against your lips. 

_ “Gar. _ ” You promise.  _ “Darasuum.”  _

You may not know what your future holds but you had your captain and you had a family. 

Rex pulls you into a deeper kiss. You try to make sure you remember everything about it. The way it felt, the sounds of cheering going on around you. The music that… sounded extremely familiar, come to think of it. 

You pull back and cock your head as if that will let you hear it better. 

“I know this song.” You didn’t dare to get your hopes up. If what you think is true… 

_ More than words _

_ Is all you have to do to make it real _

_ Then you wouldn't have to say _

_ That you love me _

_ 'Cause I'd already know _

“This is Extreme. The singer but…” It was a woman singing it. 

“ _ Cyar’ika?”  _

Right. Rex now. Figure out who was singing songs from your world later. 

“Sorry.” You apologize. “This song just… fits.” 

_ Now that I've tried to _

_ Talk to you and make you understand _

_ All you have to do is close your eyes _

_ And just reach out your hands _

_ And touch me _

_ Hold me close don't ever let me go _

“I agree,” Rex spoke after listening for a moment. “Christina always gets the right songs. They are unusual but a lot of people like them.” 

“Christina?” You frown. Why haven’t you heard about them before? 

“Christina Swift,” Rex answered. “Come on, Cyare. Let’s get out of here.” 

You follow Rex from the bar. Who was this Christina Swift? That name can’t be a coincidence. You knew Christina Aguilera and Taylor Swift were singers in your world. 

You needed to get to the bottom of this. Soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar'ika - Darling or Sweetheart.   
> Cyare - Beloved  
> Di'kutla Alora'ad - Stupid Captain  
> Nar'sheb - 'Shove it!' But stronger.   
> Utreekov - Fool, idiot (lit. Emptyhead)  
> Osi'kyr - Strong exclamation of surprise or dismay. (here, it's surprise)  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Alor'ad - I love you, Captain. (lit. I know you forever, Captain)   
> Ni ceta - Sorry (lit. I kneel) Groveling apology. Rare.   
> Ner atin Jetii - My stubborn Jedi  
> Gar darasuum - Yours forever.


End file.
